sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lapidot
Lapidot is the pairing between Lapis Lazuli and Peridot. Relationship Overview Hints Show and Plot hints * In "The Return", when Jasper takes out the Gem Destabilizer, along with taking a step back, Peridot glances at Lapis. * In "Cry for Help", Peridot refers to Lapis as her 'informant' rather than her prisoner. * In "Catch and Release", Peridot mentions how she knows Steven healed Lapis' gem, but in "The Message", Lapis told Steven she never told anyone, implying that Lapis lied about the event, keeping it a secret. Alternatively, Lapis could have brought it up to Peridot after the fact, given the time gap between episodes. * In "Barn Mates", Peridot attempts to make friends with Lapis and tries her very best to make up for the past actions to Lapis. Lapis later protects Peridot from the Roaming Eye piloted by the Ruby Squad and asks her if she's alright, Peridot smiles brightly and Lapis turns away and blushes. *In "Too Short To Ride", Peridot encounters an advertisement for "cute roommates" on her tablet. She presses the decline option repeatedly saying that "she's already covered". *In "Beta", Peridot and Lapis are shown to be making art together and they dance together with Steven and Amethyst watching. Before leaving to the Beta Kindergarten Peridot checks on Lapis to make sure she is doing alright. *In "Beta", Lapis is seen to be repeatedly smiling at Peridot. *In "Back to the Moon", when Amethyst asks Lapis is she wants to join them as prisoners, Peridot protectively reaches and holds Lapis' arm. *In "Gem Harvest", Peridot and Lapis are revealed to farm vegetables together and gain a pumpkin named Pumpkin, and they try teaching it how to speak, specifically, how to say ‘clod‘. The two also sit next to each other at the table and when Peridot puts up her hand, she instinctively knew Lapis would reciprocate the gesture with a high five. But shown in "Alone at Sea", Lapis doesn't know those types of gestures, because when Greg goes to shake Lapis' hand she doesn't move, she just looks at him with a smile. Then when Lapis made a "joke" about corn being in a mirror for thousands of years, Peridot and Lapis are the only ones to laugh, Clearly showing that the two are very close and know each other well enough to laugh at "jokes" like that. *In "The New Crystal Gems", Peridot is shown showing Lapis the bathroom she used to live in. Later, they form a team with Connie and Pumpkin, and Peridot dons Lapis as "the Amethyst", whom she had previously described as the best out of the Crystal Gems. In "The New Crystal Gems", It shows Peridot and Lapis fighting over who would get the glasses. Lapis is much more powerful than Peridot but she didn't put up much of a real fight. And they continued holding onto each other for a brief time after Connie made her "speech". *In "Room for Ruby", We see Peridot and Lapis watching the sunrise while on a tractor with their pumpkin, Pumpkin. In "Room for Ruby", We also see that Lapis is very protective of the barn and of Peridot. When Peridot says "New barnie!" Lapis looks down at Peridot and disagrees immediately. Lapis finally agrees once Peridot says that she feels that together they can teach Navy well. In the next scene, it shows Peridot and Lapis have drawn on the chalkboard things that they like on Earth. They cannot describe Earth though. And then Lapis makes it rain by taking some water from the "smaller than your average lake" and drips it over the group. Peridot using her metal powers puts an umbrella over her and Lapis. In the next scene, Peridot says how Lapis snores when she sleeps. Peridot then imitated snore, Peridot does not seem annoyed by Lapis's snoring. And Lapis blushes. When Navy asks how she can sleep, Lapis smirks at Peridot while saying that you need to be comfortable enough in your surroundings to sleep. When Lapis flies away clearly flustered and upset, Peridot yells "Lapis!" And runs to her first. Once her and Steven find Lapis, Peridot stands next to her and looks at her with a worried expression. In the next scene, While on the ship it can be shown that Lapis is holding onto Peridot's seat. Even though there are plenty of other seats she could be sitting in. In the next and final scene, They climb out of the water, it can be shown that while Lapis is laughing, Peridot looks at Lapis very worriedly. * In "Back to the Kindergarten", Peridot is still very devastated after losing Lapis and goes into a state of depression. * In "Can't Go Back" one of the main reasons why Lapis won't return to Earth is the fact that she doesn't know what Peridot would think of her if she returned. * In "Reunited" when Lapis returns Peridot immediately runs up to her and asks if she's really here, and Lapis just smiles at Peridot and says "Hey." * In "Change Your Mind", when Lapis is knocked aside by one of the Diamond's arm ships, Peridot stops in midair and reaches for her before shifting her attention to Bismuth, who is in more danger of falling to her death. Hints in other show media *In many of the show's episode promo images (which have a high school or college theme), Peridot and Lapis appear together or close to each other. *On Peridot's Twitter account (Which is managed by Crew-member Lauren Zuke, thus meaning it can be considered canon by most), Peridot tweets about climbing onto the barn roof to investigate a noise, and posts an image of the night sky with Lapis slightly in the shot. Quickly after, she posts that she will discuss her "Camp Pining Hearts" essay later and stops posting, leading some to believe that she and Lapis either started to talk or star gaze together on the roof. *In another "posting run" on Peridot's official Twitter account, Peridot posts about many random and odd things during the airing of "Alone at Sea" and says she has the barn to herself. Peridot posts images of spoons showing how she can move them with her mind and says she wants to show Lapis. Soon after, she posts about Lapis' return but seems to be surprised or stunned, and says she'll be back later and stops posting. Many have taken this as Lapis being upset or even crying upon returning to the barn after what happened on the boat and Peridot logging off Twitter to comfort her. Subtle or debatable hints * In "When It Rains", Peridot develops a liking to rain, Lapis' power is water. * In "Log Date 7 15 2", Peridot watches an episode of 'Camp Pining Hearts' where Paulette (wearing a blue diamond, and stylish blue raindrop scarf) and Percy (wearing a yellow diamond, and an outline of Peridot's hair on his hat), try to kiss; which Peridot questions, "Are they trying to fuse?" **Additionally, in "Same Old World", Lapis takes a liking to leaves and is seen holding one throughout the ending. This also might be foreshadowing as Paulette was holding a Canadian like flag. (Which has a leaf symbol.) * In "Beta", the barn is shown to have a silo in the side of it, many people considered Peridot was responsible for this. Though, this is odd because Peridot still has trouble moving metal rods at this time. Lapis may have helped her with this, or did this herself and pretended it was Peridot. * In "Raising the Barn", Lapis told Peridot they needed to leave Earth. This could show she cared for Peridot enough to tell her to get ready to leave. * In "Can't Go Back", while singing "That Distant Shore", Lapis mentioned that she felt "funny feelings" on Earth that she never felt before meeting Peridot. She could be referring to love. * Also in "Can't Go Back" Lapis was seen spying on the crystal gems. Although, it appears that she was specifically spying on Peridot and seemingly referring to her, as seen by the lines, "I couldn't understand how you could be so bold." as the screen focused on Peridot. *In the song "Just one day let’s only think about love", when Steven is with Peridot, she’s looking down sadly. While Steven says "We can think about long lost friends we wish we were inviting". And the seen cuts to Lapis on the moon. *In "Reunited" after Peridot is poofed by Yellow Diamond. Lapis seems to be more agitated, possibly trying to avenge Peridot. This can be debatably proven by her lines, "What else have you got? I've only just begun to fight!" *In "Back to the Kindergarten" after the Shorty Squads plan to regrow the Kindergarten fail, Peridot goes into a fit of rage and makes multiple statements about losing Lapis in the prior episode, which caused her to go into her depression. *Lapis and Peridot appear together on Blue's arm ship after reforming. This was most likely done for effect, but it is possible that they chose to fly the ship together. *Shown in steven universe movie behind the scenes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ym7ety1A6EQ ( 0:54 - 0:55 / so a brief moment )both Shelby Rabara and Jennifer Paz were seen signing in the studio with separate clips of them next to each other with their lips singing what looks like the same thing they're very in sinc. So, a duet maybe?